


the fckin æther

by ronywillcox



Series: random mcyt ideas I’ve never had the attention span to finish [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe, Blood and Injury, Character Death, M/M, Mention of Death, Minecraft but IRL, gogy centric, hinted dnf btw, hit that respawn though, idk - Freeform, kinda annoyingly dramatic, no beta we die like men, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronywillcox/pseuds/ronywillcox
Summary: moments in pain are always the longest, and moments filled with distraction are often shorter. perhaps if you’d open your ignorant eyes and stare up at what awaited you, your time would tick by faster. holding past wounds will get you nowhere.open your eyes george, you’re smarter than this.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: random mcyt ideas I’ve never had the attention span to finish [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183562
Kudos: 2





	1. (‘run’ by Joji voice) wake up.

it was dark. it was for a moment and in that moment it wasn’t just dark- it was nothing. it wasn’t the dark room you found yourself in as a child, the dark room where you could see the outline of your coat with a sleeve creeping down as it hung from your desk chair. no, this was nothing. this was an empty void, this was the fucking aether. there was no coat sleeve, no chair, no memories, no nothing. it was empty, it was so dark and so empty you couldnt even say it was pitch black because you knew it was darker. if you’d had the time to look down at yourself you knew it was so dark you wouldnt even be able to see your open palms right in front of you. 

but in a moment so fleeting you had no time to check. the moment ended as soon as it began, but the darkness made it feel longer. for such a fleeting moment it’s stuck in your thoughts longer than any moment you’ve even experienced before. you opened your eyes as soon as you realized you could. you lay in a field, golden wheat swaying in the wind around you. a blue sky and puffy clouds stared at you from above.  
you had a headache. a bad one. one bad enough to distract you from the small ache that started to pang through your gut. a headache that was bad, but didn’t remain long. 

the pricking at your stomach grew and the pain of your headache subsided and you gritted your teeth in reaction to the agony your stomach had been met with. you’d felt like you’d been stabbed- well at least it was a guess of what being stabbed felt like. it wasn’t the pain of a stomach ache, or a punch from someone who wronged you. it was downright awful, to you it could only be associated with an awful act you’d only heard about. 

at a loss of any other action you could take to rid yourself of the ache you leaned into the grass underneath you, shutting your eyes and clutch at your stomach. 

you lay, ignorant of the beauty the blue sky above you held. with eyes screwed shut and face scrunched into a grimace you suppose you couldn’t have minded all that much. you are missing out though, just throwing that out there. 

moments in pain are always the longest, and moments filled with distraction are often shorter. perhaps if you’d open your ignorant eyes and stare up at what awaited you, your time would tick by faster. holding past wounds will get you nowhere. 

open your eyes george, you’re smarter than this.


	2. your name is george.

you open your eyes, and there was the sky. 

your name is George.   
as you stare up at the dull sky above you, you release your grip on your t-shirt. the pain was still there but it had been subsiding. how long have you laid in the grass like that? ignorant to the world around you as you shut your eyes and hopelessly clutched at a pain you couldnt fix? was it hours george? maybe minutes?or was it moments? 

you find yourself unable to know the answer. your perception is warped, it can’t be trusted. but you suppose it’s okay, time doesn’t matter now george, study your surroundings and gather what’s happened to you. 

youre in a field. you lay in a grass that’s duller to you than most anyone else, as is just about every color around you. there’s wheat surrounding most every direction you could turn. there’s a distinct tree line to your right, and to your left endless wheat fields and the blue sky. 

you remember this field. you’ve woken here before. 

you stand up, and you look backwards, you look fowards, to your right and your left. youre doing circles. 

you’ve been here before, you know this place. but something,, somethings missing. 

you furrow your brow.   
something is missing.   
you know— you know it in your bones that you are missing something.   
something important.   
and it brings you a dull ache to not remember what that thing is. 

so your rack your brain. your remember the darkness and how it seeped into your brain, that moment and it’s memory brought a dread that could’ve found itself rooted in your very soul. you remember the pain in your stomach and the time you might’ve lost. you remember willing yourself to take a look at the sky. but that’s all that happened now. what ever youre missing had to have been from before. so you aim to look back. you hold on to the field, the grass beneath your feet, the sound of the bristling wheat. 

you remember the clouds.   
you remember someone next to you, a voice speaking unintelligible words that you knew they were about those clouds. 

you weren’t missing something— you were missing someone. 

you open your eyes. you are missing Dream.


	3. ow.

once again you’ve doubted your perception of time, you feel as if your thoughts have taken years for you to get through. but in reality all you’ve done is clutch at your stomach, get up and look around. 

it’s barely been minutes hasn’t it? 

it hasn’t taken you as long to remember as you’ve felt. 

you remember dream. you remember walking through the forest with him, you remember him dragging you into this dusty field and pulling you to the ground so he could point clouds out to you. you remember setting up a camp that night in this same field and watching the sunset with him. It wasn’t as pretty to you as it was to him, yet you sat anyway. he enjoyed your company and you enjoyed his. you remember getting up in the morning to a sun rise and an equally sunny boy. that’s when you where continuing on your way with him, and you remember why you were out here. you’d been looking for a village to aid you on your quest. you remember finding that village, you remember the journey forward after that. you remember going deep into the dark of a cave, the scrape of a torch against a cave wall in hopes of it lighting. you remember gripping your sword as you heard noises around you, the panicked muttering of your best friend as he tried so desperately to light the torch. 

you remember how the light caught and illuminated his face, a deep sigh you hadn’t entirely realized you’d been holding escaped your lips. 

but the warmth and safety the light brought you quickly faded as you heard the rattling of bones just behind you. 

you didn’t get to hear what your best friend said as you quickly turned to hit the monster before it could get the better of you. 

but get the better of you it did. 

you were mid turn when the arrow struck, from the close range it went straight through your stomach. despite the blood that was soon to pour, you followed through with the strike anyway, a once sickening crack youve long grown used to came from the side of its skull as you made impact with the hilt of your sword. 

as the bones hit the ground you wasted no time to crunch the skull beneath your boot, rendering the creature damaged to the point of dust. 

Dream noticed first, the red bloom from the back of your jacket, you guess you’d been too caught up in the adrenaline to noticed the sharp pricking that came from the projectile wedged right through you. 

he said something, something youre no longer sure of and he turned you around. 

it wasn’t long before red dripped from your lips, before you fell to your knees. the time felt even shorter when you found yourself wrapped up in your best friends arms. he held onto you tight as he knew you couldn’t hold on as much as he could. his words were growing blurry but you knew he’d been begging, begging you to help something out of your control. 

you wanted to do something, anything. you wanted to grip onto his sweater as your life depended on it because it did, dig your nails into the fabric to prevent yourself from falling further. falling completely into the darkness. but it felt as if someone had been prying your fingers from the soft, now most likely blood stained fabric. you stood no chance. and thus began the plunge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi yeah- hope you didn’t like this too much cuz it’s a rod but for something I never finished. I kinda have a bad habit of doing that- writing a bit of smth and then just,,, not finishing it—


	4. you died, george.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi again- this bit is separate from everything else. it was part of smth but I don’t remember where it fit.

you’d been looking for a village nearby. you and dream had gone out of your ways to play one of dreams silly games, and now you remember you died playing one of dreams silly games. 

you died george. 

you remember being shot through the stomach, and you remember dying in his arms. you remember how he cried. 

this had happened before. people often got hurt playing dreams games but that didn’t mean it never hurt to see your friend bleed out in front of you. 

george sighed. he brushed off his jeans despite no dirt could be seen on them, and he began his trek in the direction he and dream had gone just a few days ago. he needed to get back to dream, he knew the village wasn’t too far away and he knew he could make his start there.


End file.
